


Jaiden stories

by orphan_account



Category: jaiden's mom, jaiden_animations
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Loli, Molestation, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Jaiden animations/jaiden's mom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. my first gang bang

  
Ok, so I know what your thinking based on the title. "Jaiden, you've been in a gang bang! that's crazy! what was that like?!" And then you probably noticed the rest of the thumbnail and probably said something like "Wait, why were you in a raisins uniform?"  
...Well, it's a bit of a long story. I won't say I was super proud of it at the time, but looking back it was kinda neat.

Waaay back when I was 6 or 7 or so, I was really looking forward to getting the gameboy advanced SP. The ads were everywhere, just blam, nintendo on the bus, blam, nintendo on a plane, blam, nintendo on a billboard. I didn't really notice at first, but then one of my freinds showed me what it was like to play one and I was like 'oh my god. I've got to have this thing'. 

I tried asking my parents a bunch but all they gave me was the 'maybe if you're very good' line. I would've gone with it if it wasn't already February. Christmas was over, and my birthday was months away, so waiting for this thing wasn't really something I wanted to do. I tried saving up my allowance for a bit, but I was pretty impulsive back then, so that never really lasted too long.

Friggin candy, if it wasn't so delicious I'd... ughh!  
Nah, it's still too good.

Actually, it's kind of a good thing that I did go out and spend my money on candy, though, because on the way back I saw an ad for a place called 'raisins'. I don't really remember how the ad went exactly, but I think it was something like 'looking for young girls with flat chests that need money!'  
Young girl  
needs money  
Flat chest- well, I had some bones and stuff, but I thought I could hide it

God, I was so naive back then... just, so, so innocent.

So, I busted the door down, said I was working there and they gave me the job on the spot!  
No, not really. I walked in, mentioned my name to a secretary, with a line up of 5 or 7 other girls and started nervously kicking my feet while I waited. It's weird because now, I'd be freaking out waiting for a job interview, but back then I was just sorta bored. I mean, the other kids were a little weird, but we didn't really talk before they called us in.  
I think the biggest conversation I heard was 'so, your going here too?' 'yeah' 'cool.'  
such poetry.

Looking back, I'm kinda surprised at how easy the interview was. At the time, I really didn't know what to expect, but even now I wouldn't have expected what it was. All they were looking for was for me to calculate a few tips, remember a few orders, and pose for a few photos.  
No, not those kind of photos!  
...but I'm kinda surprised it wasn't.  
No, it was just me standing in front of a wall or something. For some reason I thought that there had to be more to it, so I thought that if I moved while they were taking the pic I'd break the photo or something, but that wasn't really how it worked. A few pics later and they said that I was hired.  
"Cool... Wait, what?"  
I was expecting a phone call in a few days, or a letter of acceptance or something, but no they just gave me the job on the spot. At the time they'd said that it was because of my awesome math skills, but really I think it was just that they were hiring whoever came in first.  
Not that my math skills are anything to make fun of, of course.

They said to come in tomorrow at 8 am, and I'd start my training. Ok, cool. They handed me my first uniform and there was like a small moment of silence for it. Just this impressed whoosh came over the room as I got it, like it was my destiny or something instead of just some crappy first job at a bar.I don't know, I geuss I was just excited or something, but I like to think that there was like a chorus of angels and a little light beam and I took it like a greatsword. 

As soon as I left the room, my face broke out in this crazy grin, and I started sprinting home laughing. I don't know what the other girls were thinking at the time, but I know I made a huge scene of the waiting room. I don't think I was flipping chairs or anything, but I know I looked crazy.

I got home, checked the uniform to make sure it was clean, and went to sleep. What I didn't realize, besides what the uniform was designed for, was just how small it'd be on me. Like that thing was diggining into all the wrong places. I checked myself in the mirror and had to do a double take I looked so weird.  
"Ok" I thought to myself "I'll just wear sweat pants and a shirt on over it and ask if I could have a size or two bigger. After all, this is clearly waay too small on me, right?" Wrong.  
When I got there, I noticed that all the other girls were dressed exactly the same way as I was under my clothes, and I felt too stupid to ask for another size up. It was probably for the best though, I would've just looked stupid too, probably.  
Congrats, I avoided looking stupid working at... raisins. Phweet.  
ugh.

So, I threw off my clothes and went to the back for my training. I don't mean to brag, but I was actually really good at it. Odd fit, I know, socially awkward dealing with people all day. At the time though, it was actually great. Like I felt like I was the confident one in the room. I didn't know why, but there were a bunch of people that were there that were way more uncomfortable than me, and that really made me feel better. Mostly what'd happen is a customer would come in, glance at my chest and then start blushing, I'd think 'ohh, he's shy' and I'd feel so much better about talking to him. It was actually pretty fun.  
Well, the floors were kinda sticky. And the Ac was pretty high. And occasionally a customer would touch my butt.  
Mostly pretty fun. I thought it was fun back then, but now I'd probably scream.

Anyway, it was near the end of my shift, I'd made more than enough for the gameboy, and I was dealing with the last batch of customers. That part was kinda weird. They asked if I wanted to sit with them and eat. I actually love hot wings so, I was all over that, but in hindsight I probably shouldn't. They were all talking about things they wanted to 'do to us' and I had no idea what any of it meant. like  
"Hey Jaiden, wanna join the boys for a three way?"  
"Um.... heh... no I'm good for roads."  
and they'd just burst out laughing.  
After a while it started to bug me. I was tired, and annoyed and it was all kinds of late, so I started just going along with it. 

It wasn't really late, I was only there for 2 hours and the place closed at 7 to make sure the girls got in bed before they're moms asked about it, but it felt late. 

So between mouthfuls of wings, one of them asked;  
"Hey Jaiden, have you ever given anyone a blowjob before?"  
And I just went;  
"Oh, yeah, all the time. I'm just the queen of blowjobs. Could give you all blowjobs if I wanted."  
They. Were. Shocked.

Of course I'd never given a blowjob, I didn't even know what that was, I just wanted to look like I knew what I was doing at that momment. But I think because of the outfits, or the alcohol or something like that, they all just took me on my word. they were all... "blown away".  
I think I was on a roll at that point so I grabbed one of their beers and took a long drink from it. That was super dumb on so many levels. First, I was 7 so it tasted awful. Second, no employee is allowed to drink on site, so I was just risking my job just to look like tough girl jaiden for a bit. And third, it hit me WAY harder than I thought it would. Mid sentence I was just. Gone.  
"See? I know my fay ahound a bowjib."

The group just sorta nodded in wonder. A lot of what happens next is pretty hazy for a bit though. I think I remember one of them mentioning triple my wages, or something like that for an hour in his car. I remembered thinking to myself 'why would i need that' but also nodding at the same time. I think there was an argument or something, and then someone put a hand on my shoulder and led me outside.  
The hot air was super not helpful for sobering me up, so it took a while before I realized we were outside to begin with. I didn't really get it all the way until I felt the grass on my knees. That was also when I noticed that I was on my knees.

So, you can probably see where this was going.

Three pairs of pants hit the floor, and that was the first time I'd ever seen a dick before. I know there are a lot of stories of girls biting the first time they see one or something, or knowing what to do when they see one, but I had no idea. I just sat there, frozen, staring at each of them, still pretty drunk. One of them asked if I was going to blow them or not. I had no idea what to do, so I just stuck my tongue out and  
Phhhbbbt.  
...  
Phhbbbbbtttt.  
...  
"uh, done?"  
They really tried to be patient with me, teaching me what to do, where to put my tongue, that sort of thing, but I never got the hang of it. The beer probably didn't help. Eventually the one in front just told me to keep sucking and rocking my head back and forth, get on all fours, and no matter what don't bite down.  
Oh, sure, pfft. I could do that. Wait, where did my shorts go?  
"MMMMMMMMMMMPHHHH!"

I think that was the worst pain I'd ever felt up to that point in that area. I've fallen down many times and none of them have ever stung as badly as when they started to put it in. I didn't even really know what was going on. What I can safely say for sure is that I didn't bite down. No matter how painful it got, I just kept sucking and rocking.  
What I didn't realize at the time, aside from there being 2 more, was that the one behind me had actually put it in my ass at the time. No wonder it hurt so bad! I thought sex was going to hurt forever because I lost my anal virginity before my hymen!

So, this is where the actual 'gang bang' happens. The guy on my right slid down like some sort of snake underneath me.  
"Hey"  
"H-hey?"  
"So, this part might hurt a bit. but just wait a little and it'll feel better, ok?"  
"Wha-"  
And that's when he tore right through my hymen. That actually hurt less compared to my ass. The fourth guy guided my hand to his dick and started rubbing it back and forth, but at first whenever he'd stop I'd stop. It took a few times for me to geuss that what he wanted was for me to keep doing it without him.  
Around this point, I was starting to feel into the whole thing. Like it was starting to feel good, but that might have just been the beer or something. I started feeling like warm around my crotch. First thought:  
"Oh, god, I need to pee."  
But it actually wasn't that, I was actually about to cum. They started to getting a little faster and rougher and I felt myself getting closer until eventually, I started to shake like crazy.  
They came all over me, and it was like a spell was broken with them. They all kind of ran away after that like they were afraid or something, which I geuss makes sense, it was technically rape or something. It's actually too bad, I kinda wanted to try that again.

So, after all that, I went home, bought a game boy the next day, and never really went back to raisins. At the time I just didn't need money again, but as I got older my tits started growing in. So, yeah, kicked out from puberty onward. I've never done anything like that either.  



	2. I think my dance teacher was a pedophile - Pastebin.com

  
Yeah, later on in life I rejoined dance, and a lot of crazy weirdness happened... some of it might've been illegal. Some of it definitely was...

It was a couple of weeks after my time working at raisins. I had my new gameboy and I was the talk of the town. I showed it off to my friends.  
"Haha! Yeah, I'll bet you're all kinds of jealous!"  
"... We've actually already got one."

My mom was actually the first to take notice. She saw me playing with it in the living room.  
"Awww... Wait, where did you get that?"  
"I uh, bought it."  
"Jaiden, you just complained last week that you couldn't afford it."  
"... It fell off a truck?"  
At the time, all I could think of was that I'd found it under a park bench, but that just raised questions why I was looking under park benches or who it actually belonged to. The whole thing was a mess. Eventually, she managed to get the whole story about rasins and the group I was with. Her first reaction was not great.  
She kept saying that I'd been deflowered, which at the time, I didn't get what that meant. I just thought 'I didn't have flowers to begin with, why is this a big deal?'. Thinking back, I really should've been more freaked out than I was, but I never really cared about any of it. Like, the whole thing didn't taste great, but it didn't kill me or anything.  
...ugh, if I was thinking like that now.

Anyway, my mom said I needed something to help me cope, and I was sort of between clubs at the time, so she said that I should sign up for dance again.  
"oh, O-ok?"  
I wasn't super hyped about dance or anything, but if my mom calmed down about stuff, then I was all for it. The only thing is that there were two big warning signs that made the whole thing a bad idea. 1, I hadn't actually gotten a new dance leotard since I was in dance originally... like 3 years ago! I didn't actually realize how bad it didn't fit me until the actual day of. My mom kept telling me to try it on before, but I had... so much... busier things to do, so I just said 'yeah, it still fits me, it's fine' and then go back to the games. So yeah, that was a mistake. The whole day it was riding up me, and every time I bent over it was like getting a wedgie.  
2, when we'd actually gotten to the hall, my teacher was kind of staring at me weird. I kept trying not to like look him in the eyes too much, because he was kind of creeping me out with how hard he was staring at me... in my more than slightly undersized leotard. Yeah... that should've set off some bells.  
At the time, it made everything really awkward, I think even mom was having second thoughts, but then he shouted out  
"Jaiden!"  
And I looked up  
"What?"  
"Jaiden, right? I taught you 2 years ago for a bit. It was driving me nuts. My goodness, you've grown!"  
... OK THEN!  
Somehow that was enough to convince me that everything was alright. 'Oh, mister creepy guy is just trying to place where you were from, that's all!' was just enough for me, I guess. (actually, he recognized me from somewhere else, but I'll get into that later)  
So, we got into the class, and it was me and 5 other girls. I think I was the youngest by 4 years or something? There were teenagers there, that were twice my size. I want you to picture that. 7 year old, scared jaiden, already with a wedgie, already with all kinds of weird vibes, walks into a room with a bunch of teenagers.  
"...hii-iii?"

So, I started off doing my stretches, trying to get used to the feeling of the tight material on me. It was not something that was easy to do. The whole thing was pinching in all the weird places, it was rubbing against me in a way that felt funny, and when that wasn't enough it genuinely hurt to wear. That whole day I was worried I was going to break it into a thousand pieces. Just flex, crack! boof! all gone. I'd never done that before, or since, but it was still a constant fear.  
After a while, a few more kids show up, and I'm not the youngest by 4 years. I'm still the youngest there! but it's more like, 3, or 2 and a half. They start doing their own stretches and warm ups and the teacher says;  
"alright girls, we're going to go from a triple soucow in 4 minor a material to a drum palo on b in 5/8 time, are you ready?"  
"...what?"  
It turned out I was set up for a WAAAY more advanced class than I'd ever been in before. I did not know what any of that meant. Literally, I just made that up on the spot. I don't even know what he was saying exactly at the time. Needless to say, the day did not go over great. I was trying to follow what everyone else was doing, and just doing a TERRIBLE job of it. Dirty looks were thrown, tripping happened, a few times I kicked into the back of someone's legs. It was awful.  
Eventually the teacher took me aside and said  
"Jaiden, you're clearly not as far as the other kids. How about I tutor you one on one, tonight?"  
"mm okay."

So, I called up my mom, and said that I was staying late for extra classes. She was happy I was getting back into it, and I was happy she was happy. I spent the rest of class sitting down watching everyone else dance around me. I was supposed to be 'observing', but really, I was just swinging my feet back and forth watching people do stuff. I was still 8, I just had no idea what was going on. As they were wrapping up the class, a few of the girls that were leaving were giving me funny looks, but I just thought that was because of the leotard. I mean, it was still pretty tight and painful. At the time, it also felt... well, a bit more than painful. So we started the lesson. First question, what teacher did I turn over after I'd quit dance class?  
"no one."  
Second question. Had I practiced anything since the last time he'd seen me?  
"...No."

He was pretty frustrated after that. Said that I probably shouldn't go to the next class he was teaching, but he did know some other classes that were beginner level for me. Great! I geuss. I mean, I didn't really care that much, but it was something to do at least.  
"Of course, if you're going to go back to working at raisins, you really ought to know how to dance properly for there."  
"...WHAT!?"  
It turned out, he actually hadn't taught me before. He might've sat in on one of my classes, once, but actually, he knew me better from raisins than anywhere else. Now I'd think that was awkward, but back then, it was kind of awesome. He asked about girls that were working there, like if Kelly got the flowers he'd sent (she did) and if I was thinking about going back, and what the deal was with those guys I was talking to at the end of the night, it was a blast. ( well, he got kinda quiet when I mentioned the gangbang in the grass, but otherwise it was fine)

Once we'd talked about everything, I still had about 3 more hours to kill before my mom picked me up, so I decided to learn the 'secret dances' for raisins. I mean, I figured I might go back at SOME point, and even if I didn't, I still had hours to kill. I couldn't just spend that time sitting awkwardly and swinging my feet back and forth.

So, the teacher put on some bassy music and started to run me through some positions. Bending, twisting, turning, spreading, thrusting, crawling. Even at the time, I thought it was pretty weird. Looking back, the amount of time his hands were on my hips and chest... yeah... probably would be cause for alarm.  
The part where it got illegal was when I was something like 2 thirds through the set.  
See, the teacher was pretty passionate about the whole thing, but noticed I kept screwing up on the beats when I was moving from one position to the other. Right when the leotard was at its most... wedgiest.  
Frickin' leotard...

He asked me what was wrong. I said it was my leotard, and he just said  
'Ah! Right, say no more'  
And tore it off of my body right there and then!

Right. That was where it'd gotten pretty illegal.  
I tried to keep going with my routine, but the whole thing was just too embarrassing. the whole thing was just giving me flashbacks to raisins and well... I didn't know it at the time, but I was actually getting pretty turned on. I missed another step and crashed right into his lap.  
"well what's wrong no-"  
And that's when he noticed a small puddle forming around his lap. I went from an 8 to a 10 on the embarrassment scale. I thought I'd peed on him or something! It was awful.  
He said he knew exactly what was going on and said he had a special massage technique to clear it up. I just shrugged and went with it, too embarrassed to speak.

He lay me down across his lap, keeping my feet spread to either side. This included spreading... yeah... I actually tried keeping my legs closed at first, I remember saying something like  
"I don't think you should see my vagina." (Yeah, I didn't know dirty talk or anything)  
"Trust me. And call it a cun- a cunny. Yeah. That works." For too long afterwards I called it a cunny. Let me tell you, that gets you some weird looks at 16! Ha haaa...

So, he said trust me, and I just shrugged and went with it, cause still had an hour to kill. His hand starts to go up my legs. I'm thinking 'ok. that's fine'. Starts sliding up my inner thigh. 'Ok, getting a little close there, don't think you should-' his thumb is already rubbing against my clit. 'WHAT THE FRICK!?'  
I was about to jump off in a panic, but the way it was rubbing made all of my limbs just feel like they were gone. I went limp on him, and he started to rub against me harder and in different directions. I gotta say, rough hands, not really a turn on for your first time. Just feels painful. This guy, had rough hands. I didn't really think too much about it when it was happening, because I was having the first orgasm I'd ever had in my life that I was sober for, but it was still a lot rougher than it had any right to be.

So, he's playing with me like that, and he bends over (I'm thinking he's going to give me a raspberry so I put my hands up) and he starts sucking on my nipple. I moan and cry out and fall back a bit more. It was insane! It was like being on a still roller coaster! I was just lying there, screaming and moaning, and he was just playing around with my body and making me scream and squeal and moan like crazy.  
After a while he started putting a finger inside me. I felt it. I mean, of course I FELT it, but it definitely didn't hurt as much as my first time. He kept mentioning that I was really tight everytime he pulled his finger out, and I thought he meant muscles, but I thought I was pretty loose at the time, melting along his legs like a slurry!  
A few minutes later and I felt this huge wave building inside of me. It was sort of like the one at raisins, except waaaaay more powerful because, again, sober. I also remember it way more clearly. Anyway, big huge whoosh of excitement, and I started to shake and cry out and moan a bit more, tears were in the corners of my eyes, and I remember my face being all red.

"That... was nuts!"

Now you might be saying to yourself, "JAIDEN! This guy is clearly a pedophile, and he's going to rape you and stuff!" Well... that's just it. It all kind of stopped there. We just went back to the routine a couple more times and it went flawlessly. I mean, clearly he's got some stuff to do with kids, but I wouldn't say it was all the way pedo... I think.  
...I don't know.  
Anyway, he tossed me a spare leotard (which I remember being a little sticky, but at least it fit me ok) told my mom the one that I'd came in with broke off in a stretch (which, isn't that wrong, I was in mid pose at the time) and said that I really wasn't ready for his course.

(awkward car ride back. "so, what'd you say about your leotard being fine?" "musta shrunk in the wash?" She took my gameboy for a while after that)  



	3. I was a cradle robber - Pastebin.com

  
I'm not saying that I'm a cradle robber or anything, but I did do some things that you are not supposed to do to a 13 year old kid. It was a weird day, and let's talk about it!

So I forget exactly when all of this happened. I think I was around 16 or 15 or so. It was definitely a while back and I was definitely in my teens but I don't remember much more about the time than that.

I was out on the ice rink with friends, and it wasn't too busy. Like there were some people around but it wasn't jammed packed, but it also wasn't so empty that you could see from one end of the rink to the other or anything. We were just skating, chilling.  
...Not much more you can really do on an ice rink.  
I was getting about ready to leave, and we were all going to go around once more before we did. We were almost at the exit and pretty much done when a 13 year old skated up to us.

"Hey."  
"...hi?"  
"I like your hat."  
"Oh, thanks."  
"Will you hold something for me?"  
And I swear to god this is true. This little 13 year old kid said the smoothest thing I'd ever heard in my life.

"Will you hold something for me?"  
"Ok, sure, what?"  
"My hand?"  
I'm dead serious, the kid was that smooth. I sort of stumbled back and reached out in surprise. The kid caught me by the hand and managed to keep me balanced. So, not only was this kid smoother than the ice we were standing on, he also had frickin spiderman reflexes or something. 

I looked down at him, and he looked up at me. I'm not sure which one of us was freaking out more, but I turned to my friends and said.  
"Um, I'll have to see you guys later."  
They burst out laughing, and I kinda nervously giggled with them. Of course this whole thing wasn't happening. I was just going to skate with the kid for, y'know, stopping me from falling onto the ice and being so smooth and stuff. That's all. It was a cute little game, that's it...Right?  
My friends actually were pretty tired though, (actually, so was I) so they did leave without me. So, I was suddenly alone on the rink with a 13 year old kid that I didn't even know the name of, holding hands and starting another lap. I could actually feel his pulse in his wrist, and it told me that he did NOT expect to get this far.  
Well, I figured, if I was going to be stuck with him, I might as well get to know him.

"So, what's your name?"  
"I'm Alex."  
"I'm jaiden."  
"Nice to meet you. You have really warm hands."  
“Oh, th-thanks.” For those of you who don’t know, I’m kinda self conscious about my hands, and yet this kid knocked that out of the park. It slowly started to dawn on me just how cold his hands were too. Like, they seemed almost even colder than mine. I think it must’ve been the rink or something. Then he turns to look at me and says;  
“They’re almost as warm as your eyes.”  
...  
"How old are you!?"

I honestly couldn't think of anything else to ask from there, and it just came blurting out of me. I mean, it was the most surreal part about all of this. Once or twice I've held hands with people while skating (not really anything romantic or anything, usually just keeping their balance and stuff) so that wasn't really new to me. I've been caught while falling before, and I've even liked an occasional smooth line (although, usually they're awful), but this was a kid so much younger than me, he was basically a child! I was thinking about getting my learners permit while he was thinking about staying up an hour later!  
And there I was, just skating around with him, holding hands, feeling his palms start to warm up and rub off on me like it was normal. Nothing about this was normal!! This was the furthest thing from normal! Why was this so fine!!  
He didn't seem too surprised though.  
"I'm 13. What about you?"  
"15."  
"Hath time made you wise to the arts of love?" I giggled a bit.  
WHAT IS GOING ON!?

We actually skated around the rink another lap, but I didn't really feel tired anymore, so we went around for another. And then another. and another. After a while, we were the only ones on the rink and it was starting to get dark out. I'm not really sure where the time had gone. I don't even really remember what we were talking about the whole time. I mean I remember we were talking about school at some point, and I remember at one point we were kind of just staring at each other.  
Oh, man.

It sort of hit me how much I liked Alex. Short or not, kid or not, it was actually really nice hanging out with him.  
...And I kinda didn't want that to end.

He looked up at me, puppy dog eyes somewhere between adorable and charming and said  
"would you mind walking me home?"  
"Uh. Yeah! Sure. Can't have you going out in the dark like this. Where do you live?" Did I just ask a child where they lived?!

We went back to his place, which looked kinda dark and spooky. It seemed like it was empty from the outside, so I asked him where his parents were.  
"Oh, they're out for the weekend."  
"Do you need someone to stay with you?"  
"Nah, I can take care of myself." For a moment we stood out in front of his house, neither of us really wanting to leave the other. His thumb rubbed the back of my palm and I remembered we were still holding hands. We stood out there for a while, just gazing up at the foreboding house.  
"... Do you want me to stay with you?" He smiled and leaned against my arm a little.  
"I'd love you to."

We went inside. The big house seemed dark and kinda cold with just us in it. I think he gripped my hand tighter, or maybe it was the other way around. I don't really remember.  
We walked in and had a seat on his couch. I remember we were talking about something, and he started to trail off. I asked what's up and he said.  
"Hang on, you've got something on your face." I bent over a bit, letting him reach up to it, and he pulled me down a bit  
"What is it?" He looked me dead in the eyes.  
"Me." And he kissed me.

As if it was a dream I just went with it. I felt his tongue rolling across mine, I closed my eyes, everything became perfect in that one moment. He started leaning back and I followed him, our lips locked, our hearts slamming. When we finally broke it off, he was smiling goofily, but it was pretty obvious he didn't have much of an idea where to go from there. I pulled my shirt off. He did the same. I unclipped my bra and his eyes went wide.  
"Beautiful."  
"Y-y-you too." I was never the best at flirting. 

We went back to kissing, which I did know how to do. My hands started to slide towards his belt and his started to move to mine. We were basically getting each other off through our clothes, just rubbing and stroking along the parts we knew were good, or thought were good. What was bizarre was, I could tell he was a virgin, he was shaking, he didn't know where to rub, I could even feel his heart slam in his chest whenever my hand went over it. Even with all that, and having a bit of experience under my belt, I had that same shakiness. That same feeling that something was going to change on that night.  
Which is pretty over dramatic, because it kinda didn't, but whatever. It felt like a big deal at the time.

I started to undo his pants, and pull them off, and he… tried to figure out mine. He might’ve been smooth with words, but man, did he not know what to do when someone was actually into him. Eventually he figured it out, left them around my ankles. I started moving down his stomach, and pulled down his underwear, and that's when another big reminder that it was a 13 year old kid hit me dead in the face.  
He had the cutest dick I’d ever seen. I actually had to stop myself from laughing from my nerves just ending right there looking at it. I smiled and gave it a little kiss. He cried out a bit, and I was like ‘shit, yeah! I’m gonna rock his world!’  
I took the whole thing in my mouth, which wasn’t that hard, and started to suck him down. He was flailing and moaning, freaking out about the feeling. I felt like a seasoned pro. It was like I was some sorta sensei of sex- sensei of sex?  
Ho, you’ve shamed your dojo, get ready for the dildo of a thousand sore butts.

Anyway, I kept sucking until finally he flails one last time, and cums in my mouth. It startled me, but I just rolled with it and swallowed it down while he lay back panting and moaning. I wiped my mouth off and looked up at him.  
“That was fun. Got any more?”  
“Y-you too.” I smiled, and put a hand on his chest, pulling my panties off with the other hand and keeping myself balanced on the couch.

I don’t know how, after millions of years of evolution, and thousands of years of civilization, we haven’t been able to make positioning before screwing any less awkward. It’s always this sorta ‘hang on let me get here, and you just go over here and, I think if I sit down like this and there’s this over here and- wait, no if I do that I can’t thrust. Wait, let me put my hand here and my weight on- OH SHIT! That’s your chest!’  
This was no less awkward. I mean, he was charming and everything, but you just can’t avoid that weirdness.  
Eventually I managed to get into a comfy place. Could thrust back and forth and do my thing, and wasn’t putting my weight on him anywhere else. Wasn’t going to make it into ‘sex position hall of fame’ but whatever, it did the job.

We started fucking and MAN when they tell you size doesn’t matter, they are not kidding. For some reason, the way he was pushing into me was like… it was like… I’m not even sure how to describe it. Imagine having the choice between 2 or 3 scoops of vanilla, or 1 scoop of chocolate. That’s probably the closest thing I can think of. Like, yeah, the vanilla is fine, but if you get 2 scoops you just get sick of it and it’s just boring. This kid was hitting everything I wanted in spite of everything.  
Part of that might’ve been just how crazy energetic he was. I mean, we must’ve spent hours at the ice rink, and then walked home, and he was still just bouncing up and down like a possessed pogo stick. It was amazing! It was like having sex with a vibrator.  
Don’t you mean using a vibrator, jaiden?  
I know what I said! This was like having rough, passionate sex with a living vibrator. Like he was a man that could vibrate. It was awesome!

I think at some point he started grabbing my hips to thrust up better, because I remember his hands kinda digging into me. That was kinda weird. Like, it didn’t hurt or anything, but it did feel weird at the time. Like he was hugging my ass.  
Thinking back on it, it’s a little weird how hard that stuck out to me.  
...I might have a thing for it.

I felt myself bounce on him, in time to his movements, and there was a rush as we both felt ourselves cuming. I felt warm stuff spilling inside, and that was the moment I realized I’d forgot to use a condom.  
“...oh... fuuuuuu-”

I want you to imagine a face of abject terror. No worse than that. Yeah, like that. Now take that smudge tool from photoshop… and just draaaaaag it down. That’s probably how I looked at that moment. It clearly showed too, Alex went from post orgasm bliss to pure terror in a heartbeat.  
I quickly made my excuses and left before he had a chance to ask what was wrong or anything. I was freaking out at the time, so I kind of forget everything else.  
I think I was using a pregnancy test every day for the next 2 weeks, every day met with absolute terror. At one point I was even so scared I started throwing up from stress, and boy did that not help things.  
In the end, I got lucky. Really, really, lucky.

So, what happened after?  
Well… things felt sort of awkward afterwards, I mean, I did sort of burst out of his place, and talking to his parents would’ve been… that would’ve been a conversation. Plus I was still sore from the whole ‘Week spent freaking out every time I pissed’.  
Also, I think he might’ve bragged about me to his friends, which, if you’re a dude, don’t do that. Not only is it disrespectful and stuff, I had to have a few 13 year olds follow me around for weeks later, and one or two even tried the same lines. It just made the whole night feel more bitter in my mind and more like a giant stupid mistake, which I don’t think was anyone’s goal.  
As for me though, I learned my lesson from having a panic attack every morning for two full weeks. Don’t be with a guy who doesn’t have the sense to wrap… yo.  
...well, don’t do that anymore, anyway.  



	4. my experience in a japanese love hotel - Pastebin.com

  
Ever been in a love hotel?  
No.  
uh… are you sure?  
Yes.  
…Well this’ll be weird for both of us!

When we were down in japan, my family and I stopped at an authentic sushi restaurant for some grub. I think it was like the third or fourth day we were there. Mostly all of us were just too bushed from walking around and seeing new things so we just wanted to wind down. Well, everyone except me. I wanted to try something different.

I remembered seeing old boy the night before (yeah, I know it’s Korean, but it was on the hotel tv so, shh) and thought to myself ‘I wanna try an octopus!’ so, that’s what I did.  
That and some iced tea. 

I got weird looks from around the table, and even the waiter seemed a little odd, he asked for some ID to prove that I’d be old enough to do it and I thought that there must’ve been some small venom or something in the octopus that I’d need to be big enough to stop.  
Have no fear! Big tough girl jaiden is here!

Looking down at the thing on my plate, I had this huge feeling of regret. Like ‘Oh, no, I really have to do this… this isn’t going to be pleasant.’ But at least I figured it’d make for a great story. Besides, I’d already gotten it and ordered it and stuff so I wasn’t going to back out now.

Everyone’s hands were over their mouth as I sucked it down, and I swear it was moving all the way down  
Eating that thing was the weirdest experience I ever had. You tell yourself it’s gonna be bad… and it’s sooo much worse! It was slimy and stuck to the back of my throat while I was keeping it down, and I swear the thing was still moving.  
As soon as it was out of my mouth I started chugging down the Iced tea I’d had faster than anything I’d ever drank before. 

That actually made things worse.

What I’d forgot (or thought I forgot) while I was busy putting that Iced tea down, was that a dead octopus exposed to some types of liquid or salt will have all of its muscles seize up, and wriggle and writhe and tickle the bottom of your stomach.  
Shudder.  
So I was just downing this tea, desperate for some caffeine and to ease the nausea of eating a semi-living octopus and it took half a glass for me to realize it was probably only freaking out more because of the stuff I was pouring on it. 

At the time, I’d thought to myself that if I drank any water, I’d for sure have a living octopus in my stomach for waaaaay longer than I needed to. An octopus breathes water right? What if he just decides to make that his home? What if he’s still alive in there for years? What if he puts eggs in my belly? What if he decides to climb out at night and kill us all!

“WAITER! 3 MORE TEAS! NOW!”

Jax and dad left to go back to the hotel, because they were both tired, but mom stayed with me because I was clearly going to be sick. If not from the octopus than from the sugar I was downing. I still get like that sometimes, and sometimes she can still be mom like to me.

…plus I felt so sick I couldn’t move.

After collecting the bill and downing another iced tea, my mother and I glanced at the receipt and realized with a shock that what I was drinking was not iced tea. They were long island iced tea, which if you didn’t know, are alcoholic. I couldn’t even move from the nausea, and now I knew I was drunk too. This night was not going to go well. First thought?

Shove  
“…Here you go mom.”

Yeah, I gave my mom 2 long island iced teas because I was worried I’d be too drunk to finish them, and I didn’t want to pay for 2 teas without someone drinking them. Which is the dumbest child move I could possibly have done! My mom’s way older than me! She can’t handle liquor like that! What the hell was I thinking?!

We did manage to finish the teas somehow and started to stumble out of the restaurant. Now, the metro in japan is tough to read and go on sober, but drunk? We just picked a random train and just hoped for the best. We had nothing better to go on! We were just lucky that we didn’t end up on the other side of the island! 

Where we did end up though, wasn’t really good. I’m not sure if I realized it too well at the time, but I think it was some kind of red light district or something. Neon signs, people asking us questions we didn’t understand (or lewd ones in English when they realized we were tourists) and skimpy clothes for miles.

We’d gotten on the wrong train.  
But we couldn’t really wait for a right one either.  
I was sort of supporting my mom, having her wrap an arm around my shoulder and stuff, but both of us were ready to drop. You know that part in a war movie where a guy gets his leg blown off and then another guy carries him the rest of the way? It was like that. Except I don’t know if I could’ve walked across anything bigger than a soccer field.

I half dragged my mom into the nearest place that looked vaguely like a hotel, busted out my phone, and punched in a quick translation for ‘rent room’. With a promise to pay in the morning, we’d had a place to just… collapse in.

And that’s exactly what we did. Didn’t matter that there was just one bed, or that the lights were dim, we just… boof. Face first on the bed. We were sideways on it, face first into the mattress, but it didn’t matter. I started to feel myself kind of drift.  
“mm… mmm! MMGHHGHGHHG!!”  
And that’s when mom started making screaming noises.

See one of the things that I’d missed when falling unconscious on a bed, was that someone had left a bunch of used tissues all over it. Just balled up gummy rags all in a pile on top of the sheets. I don’t know if he thought the maid was going to get it, or if he just… forgot to put them in the trash or something, but, there they were. All in a pile.  
And my mom had landed face first in it.

We ran downstairs, complained to the manager, got upgraded to a nicer room, ran up and fell into the new cleaner room.  
First thing I noticed was this heavy smell just reeking throughout the place. It was kind of… kind of difficult to describe. Like sweet? Or like smoke? I don’t know. Looking back I think it was incense, but at the time I was super paranoid that it was like a really pleasant smelling dead rat or something. We checked the bed a few times, and then decided to just sleep over the covers with our clothes on.  
Welll… at first.

Then the place started to feel like a sauna

I don’t know why, but it was like the entire room was just heating up constantly. Maybe it was all the running around making sure things were clean or whatever, but by the end, we were both gasping, panting and sweating. Both of us were red in the face and it felt like I was almost hot in the head. Like my brain had just been given a heat pack or something. 

Jeez, thought we got out of Arizona to get away form the heat.

I pulled my clothes off and after a while, mom did too. We both tried to get some sleep, but it still felt just WAAAY too hot! I don’t know if the Japanese just like to feel like the inside of a volcano when they’re sleeping, or if there was supposed to be an AC thing that we just missed, or even just a way to open the window, but it was just not comfortable at all.  
After a few hours of lying on the bed, drunk, spread out as far as I could while trying not to touch my mom, I felt bored and knew I wasn’t getting any sleep, so I pulled out my phone.  
I usually don’t watch my own videos, especially not when I’m on vacation, because I’m trying to relax, not be reminded of all the times I could’ve been animating better, but I was weirdly stressed and nostalgic in the small room.

Mom kinda curled up next to me to watch too, and we had a little mother daughter bonding thing.

And then we banged.  
0_0 0_0 0_0

…YEAH. That’s… um… yeah.  
To give you context, we were in a small room with a 2 person bed, that we were lying on top of the covers of, both naked, basically wrapped around each other, panting and gasping already from the heat, blushing furiously, dim lights down on us, and both too drunk to know how to stand anymore. So of course we were going to end up going against the BIGGEST TABOO OF NATURAL LAW AND ALL OF SOCIETY FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS!  
Gee jaiden, what would be the golden rule of your success.  
I dunno, don’t fuck your mom would be a good start!  
…  
W-wha-

Mom leaned over and kind of… um… kissed my nose. I giggled a little. Sort of thinking it was some sort of drunk game, and kissed her neck. We rolled a bit and she ended up on top, and then-  
Well, I’m not sure if she meant to do it or if she just sort of passed out for a split second, but she ended up falling on top of me…  
with her lips pressed against mine.

As soon as it happened, she just decided to go with it. Her tongue kinda went around in my mouth, and I felt myself return the movements a little. It was weird. Weirdest of all though, there was a bit of iced tea in her mouth. So that’s what it ended up tasting like most. Just tea and liquor and  
And  
And I am making out with my nude mom in a love hotel  
And I really shouldn’t do that  
…Or be into it this much.

She sat up on top of me, and her hair formed a lil halo in the dim light, her eyes staring at me and… goddamn I should’ve wanted to push her off me, but I really, really didn’t. 

Out of some sort of instinct I opened the drawer on my left (it’s where I keep my condoms) which was a mistake, because inside was one big ol’ lime green strap on.

Mom saw it and for a moment she was shocked, then she smiled in a way I never saw. I think that was her rape face. She pulled it out and put it on way faster than I’d ever seen anyone put on anything before in my life.  
Which… wow.  
I don’t envy dad’s honeymoon.

I remembered saying something like  
‘hahahaidnthnkshd donthnljat!’  
but… ykno more sophisticated? But that wasn’t really enough. I cried out as she thrusted into me and saw stars.  
‘Mom was waaay too good at this’ I thought, staring at her breasts.  
…  
‘I hope I get tits like that someday’

So my mom was above me pounding and grunting and partially trying not to faint, I’m beneath her just trying not to go into an orgasm coma, we’re both screaming at the top of our lungs in the small space (which was sound proof, thank god) and just losing our minds to the pleasure. THAT was a hell of a family vacation!

I felt everything go numb; I was blasting off with the pounding against me, and then- whoosh! Just full blown one of the biggest orgasms I had! Everything was stars and black and red and I was just, full-blown blind for a moment. Then mom was kissing me and I felt her tongue wrapping around mine and slowly I started to focus again.  
She hiccupped and-  
That was the point she realized that she’d fucked her own daughter.

Whoops.  
She was kind of giggling nervously and tried to play it off… somehow at first, stammering out an excuse that she clearly hadn’t thought of at all. That was when I started to kiss down her chest, intent to repay the favour.  
She started moaning as I moved down, groaning to the movements, dancing to my beat… sorry, that was all I had.  
Anyway, I came to her boobs, and it was a little weirdly familiar. I mean, everything about this whole thing was weird, but sucking on her chest was like... I dunno. Like it almost made me homesick, but like for something that I’d never been homesick before in my life? Like something not home-y? …Oh fu-rig all of you. I’m the one with the fetish.

Anyway I started moving down, and… I am not as well acquainted to this kind of thing as mom was. That’s not to say I’d never done it before (which is a story for another time) I just never did it with someone who was old enough to be my mom, and there were something’s that I wasn’t expecting.  
Like bush.  
I was not expecting bush.  
Just so much hair tickling my nose and brushing against my lips every time I tried to move. Just weird. I swear I was picking it out of my teeth all next morning. Why is that a thing, anyway? Just at a certain point you stop shaving there, and a certain point you start? Why? Why not just choose to do one or the other?  
‘Whatever.’ I thought ‘I’d mention it to her next time.’  
(and I did)

I wriggled my tongue around inside of her and she tasted pretty sweet, actually. Like I’m usually not a fan of this kind of thing (again, another story), but this was nice. I guess it was sort of a passion thing. Like we were both just two people in that room, two energies horny enough to be suffering, age be damned. After all, it was just a number. Like 20 or 47.  
…Get outta here 47. No one likes you.

I remember poking at her clit for a second, and then her legs kinda slammed shut on my tongue. That hurt a bit. Then there was a lot of shaking. I didn’t know the emergency ‘pussy eating orgasm procedure’ or whatever, so I just sort of stayed still in shock, maybe kept my tongue moving enough. That was the right thing to do. Or maybe the wrong thing? I mean, it definitely got mom off, but what I didn’t realize was that mom was a bit of a squirter.  
And that went all over my face. 

I heard a cry out as she came, but I swear before her legs even fully dropped down, she was snoring. Which would be fine, if I had not been still trapped inside of the hole I had come from.

I’m not really sure the best way to break the whole ‘you just fucked your daughter’ news, but ‘while your daughter is still between your legs, and her tongue is still inside of you’ was not going to be it. I had to use my fingers like a crowbar and gently pry myself from between her legs. It was the most awkward thing I’d ever done.

The next day, we got up, got back into our clothes (still soaked in sweat, btw, so that was unpleasant) and made a silent oath that what had happened was just a dream. No video, no telling dad, no acknowledgement, nothing. The whole thing would never leave the hotel. 

Whiiiiich didn’t exactly go as planned, and is sort of why I’m making the video in the first place. A lot happened after japan. We ended up making it a bit of a regular thing and started to be more open about it. I won’t exactly say whether or not we got more experimental but… I will say that I don’t get what ‘butternut’ is or why it’s the default safe word.

Oh, and also, someone named scar yone paid the tab the next morning. So, either someone knew or was looking out for me or something.

*** fanart scrolling***  
So, yeah, that’s my experience with a love hotel. Lemme tell you the place stank something awful of incest- er I mean, incense while we were there. Actually, I geuss it was both when we left. Do yourself a favour if you ever end up in one of those places, get a gas mask or something. Could save an awkward conversation at another time.  



	5. jaiden pornstar build up - Pastebin.com

  
...  
heeeey, everybody. So, I'm sure you've all seen my... ahem... debut.  
>you mean that wasn't just a lookalike?  
nope, that was me. and that was my privates. And my third time having sex in general.  
The third time is always so special isn't it? heh heh.  
I'll start at the beginning

Last july, youtube changed it's monetization policy again. I'd actually gotten an email at the time.  
ahem  
'dear jaiden,  
for your benefit and ours we have decided to change our policy regarding how content creators are paid. Please find attatched the list of changes in how our advertising is handled in order to determine how best to proceed with your content.  
-youtube  
termsofservice.html'

Clicking the link brought me to a wall of text, a 100 page book of legaleese that I had no idea the pourpouse behind any of it was. About 72 pages of it were highlighted, and subsections took up entire pages, it was a mess. Eventually after trying to plow through 15 pages of it and understanding nothing, I just sighed and went on with my life. It couldn't have been that bad right?  
>Always read before clicking jaiden  
Well, duh. Everyone knows that! (even though no one actually does it). The problem was there was nothing to 'click'. I didn't agree to anything, these were happening whether I liked them or not, and I was stuck with them if I still wanted to be on youtube. That's how youtube and other monopoly's work.  
I tried not to let it bother me and soldier on. It was probably fine anyway, they were changing things all the time.  
When august rolled in, and my paycheck had been cut down to an actual 10th of the money I'd originally been earning, I knew it was not fine. I'd called up the support desk and listened to the waiting song for an hour, I'd sent a hundred emails, I'd publicly tweeted them and even got my fans on board to bug them about it, but I didn't get anything for it.  
In the end, I'd finally decided to hire a lawyer to look over the contract. It wasn't a cheap or easy decision, but I was also kind of out of options at the time.  
I won't go into the details of the new monetization contract, but basically I wasn't going to be making any money from any of my videos anytime soon, and that it was all perfectly legal, nothing that could really help me. But, the lawyer did outline somethings that the contract had no possible means of stopping, such as going to a different platform, selling merchandise or...

Yeah.

She'd actually put it in easier terms than 'go f*^k a stranger, jaiden', like 'leveraging your brand' and 'increasing your digital presence' and 'expanding your internet brand'. And of course, pornhub was the next leading competitor.  
>And then?  
...about 2 weeks later, I went to the studio, and asked if we could negotiate a one-time event, with heavy merch plugging.

And, lemme tell ya, the shoot was weird!  
There's a lot of stuff that goes on behind the scenes of porn that you just do not know about. Like the co star I had at the time was named 'Thuskin'. I have never heard of a name as cool as that! But his porn name is just 'Andre'. that's it, just 'andre'. How much cooler would it have been if he actually was 'Thuskin' in the movie? Would've been way cooler in my books. At least they could've gone for that 80s cheesy parody feel with 'Thrustkin' or something.  
"Now entering, stage right, THRUSTKIN."

So, first me and thuskin got introduced. We'd talked and he was a pretty cool kind of guy. He'd actually put me way more at ease. He'd said that while this wasn't what he'd always wanted to do, and that he didn't expect to do it forever, he'd made friends and had fun on shoots. He'd had stories of bad shoots and mishaps, too. Like once, after a lunch of buffalo wings, his costar hadn't washed her hands enough and his crotch felt like it was on fire. I had to laugh at that, just out of nerves at least.

A bell rung, and I could hear some shouts, thuskin kept talking to me as he was walking, so I started following him, a little lost on where I was supposed to go. Luckily, I wasn't far off, as the makeup trailer for me was right next to his.  
>Makeup? Wouldn't that just  
I know, I asked that too! Apparently, they've got crazy science makeup that just stays on now. it's great.  
anyway, after makeup was finished with me, the AD lead me to wardrobe. At this point, I was really trying not to scratch my nose, but the 'crazy science makeup' was way more itchy than what I normally had, and was way way more than I'd usually put on.  
When I stepped into wardrobe, it was absolutely nuts. Imagine every single kind of clothing in the world. No, even more than that! That was just a piece of what was in that room. There were cowboy hats, and dresses, and space costumes, and I think I saw like 4 different bigfoot costumes right in the back. 2 people took my measurements and picked out a few different dresses. I think they'd actually gotten my sizes wrong though, cause the one that they'd decided on wasn't actually fitting at all. my bra was coming out of the left side, and the hem was cut so high that you could see my panties, and the whole thing just felt awkward, like the whole thing was biting me in random places.  
"Are you sure I have to wear this?"  
"Yes, of course! The awkwardness of the dress goes with the awkward nerd girl identity that your personality is based off of, along with the overabundance of makeup. They give the visage of a girl unsure of where she is and what she's doing, and that is what my audience wants to see!"  
"Oh. wait, awkward nerd gi-"  
"Ready to shoot in 15 minutes, actress has been given costume and makeup."  
I waited around while the AD stared off, listening to the walky talky in her ear.  
"Roger that. travelling." The AD gestured to me and we were off, down a few hallways and to a room with a big black couch. A man with big glasses looked me up and down hand to his mouth, and said to lose the makeup and underwear.  
Surprisingly, this isn't where the awkwardness of what I was about to do hit me. There was a weird stoicism as makeup came back with sponges to take off what they'd put on, and I slipped out of my panties and bra. Just a nonchalent, not trying to make waves, everything rushing, kind of feel to the whole thing, if that makes sense.  
The director shouted 'everyone to first position' the crew led me to the couch, there was a mark, a lights, a sound and an action-  
AND THAT'S WHEN IT HIT ME

My face went crimson. I had no idea what to say or do. I just sat there ramrod stiff waiting for a direction. And I was naked. I WAS NAKED! well, not completely naked, I had a dress on that was just showing off my bare chest and everything, but excuse me, THAT IS SO NOT ENOUGH! I started fidgeting my face went weird and the lights seemed to just be getting brighter and brighter.  
"So, jaiden, what do you do for a living?"  
For the record, the best time to ask me that is when I'm behind a microphone, halfway around the world, prefferably over text, and while I'm wearing pants. NOT when all of this was happening to me. Mind reeling, and trying to think of something funny, the first thing to pop in my head was-  
"Dicks?"  
The interviewer laughed. It was fake, later he said that he had to hold back a genuine one, but it helped break the tension. I put my face to my hand, trying to feel professional and calm myself down a bit.  
"no, I mean, what do you normally do for a living?"  
This time it came a lot more smoothly. And so did all the other questions and answers. I told them some stories, mentioned ari, said that I'd only had sex twice before, normal stuff.  



	6. expanding my internet brand - Pastebin.com

  
I was fidgeting awkwardly in the dress they'd given me. It wasn't exactly comfortable under the heavy lights and the massive camera staring me down. A part of me was screaming to run, to bolt for the door, and never look back. but then, last month's paycheck kinda poked it's way back into my mind.  
"so, tell us a little about yourself?"  
"Um... my name's jaiden. I'm 23 years old, and I'm a youtuber. I... um.." I couldn't really think of anything more to add.  
"How many sexual partners have you had jaiden?"  
"HAHAHAHA!" I coughed "um... 2 before now." there was silence as if he was waiting for something else "do yo-"  
"and do yo-" He cut himself off for me  
"Oh, I um, no, you go ahead."  
"And do you know what you're going to be doing today?"  
"Well, I was told I was going to be expanding my audience a lot. heheh." I chuckled nervously, and there was another akward pause. "Um, and that I was going to be making a porno."  
"That's right."  
"and cut." The director called out. "alright, next scene, lets get the co star out."  
The co-star, was a huge man who had the name, and I'm not kidding here, Thuskin. On set though, everyone was supposed to just call him andre. thuskin stepped up to the couch,  
"D-did you see the new-" I blurted  
and dropped his bathrobe.  
I turned my head away for a momment, trying to steel myself. It's fine, it'll be fine. We're cool, he's cool, he's a professional, he's done this all the time.  
"New what? Star wars?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Yeah. not bad. I feel like rey isn't really given enough time to develop though."  
I turned my head back to him.  
"Y-yeah! I know right? Like she's just kinda..." I glanced down, god it was huge! "there hitting the basic story beats. Like, it's cool that she's there but she could..." I looked down again "Use some work."  
"I feel you. I do like the new portrayal of Luke though. And her backstory being so murky and pointless."  
"Yeah. It's interesting when they're doing new stuff. it's just the boring stuff that gets in the way." I was talking to a dick now, one that may or may not have been attached to a person. I was fine. I was cool. I was going to get through this.  
"Ok, Action!"  
"Alright jaiden, now this is my freind andre." Another long pause  
"Oh! hello, andre!"  
"Anyway, what I'm going to start you off with is just touching him and seeing how you feel with that, ok?"  
my hand went to his dick and I gently started rubbing him, watching as he got fully erect. There was a sort of odd curiousity watching it perk up in my hands.  
"Alright, excellent. Next, I want you to try using your mouth a bit, ok?" I stuck my tongue out gingerly, and started to lap around his dick. it didn't taste good, but that wasn't why I was here either.  
"Now, I want you to try playing with his balls a little more, ok?"  
balls. his balls. I looked under the errection and there were two of the most awkwardly hairy stones I'd seen on a man. I kept one hand on his schlong and started rubbing them wiht my thumb. ew. ew ew. why were they so fleshy? Dear god, why were they hanging so low!? This was not a pair of balls, Thuskin needed to go to the ball treatment place or something. This was just not how they were supposed to be. My thumb hit one and it was like hitting a chunk of metal. this just wasn't supposed to be on a person, and definitely not in a person.  
"Cut."  
I breathed a sigh of relief. So it wasn't all bad, I mean at least I'd get a decent story out of it, and there probably wasn't much there worth seeing in the first pl-  
"Camera 2, position 2, ready, rolling and, action"  
Position 2?  
I turned back towards thruskin, who now had his back to me. And his leg up on the arm of the couch. And his massive, drooping, hairy balls in full view of my face.  
"Mneeehh?" I'd managed to squeak out.  
"Can you put your face to those?"  
"Uh, um..." I nodded, and started moving closer towards them. God, they were so nasty just to look at. I turned my head to the left, and grimmaced as the smell hit me.  
"Cut"  
I stopped. Someone I hadn't seen yet walked up, holding a few spray bottles.  
"Ok, do you prefer peppermint, cinnamon, or cotton candy?"  
"um... peppermint?" With two spurts onto andre's taint, and a quick rub of his dick, he bounced out of there. I took a sniff and it did smell decidedly more like peppermint.  
"Action."  
I started going back to what I was doing, rubbing my cheek against his balls, trying not to cringe in disgust anymore. poor guy probably needed a break or something at that point. I saw the announcer, somewhere in teh back. he had his tongue out, and was making exaggerated licking signs. I really didn't want to follow those directions, but after 10 seconds of rubbing, I knew that this wasn't going to wrap up any sooner. I tried to imagine I didn't have any tastebuds, and put the stones in my mouth.  
"Camera 3"  
Camera... I tried to think about something else besides that I had a guy's balls in my mouth on camera. I tried to think of something else besides the image of someone I knew seeing this. I tried to stop myself from thinking about the hundreds of teenagers that would be jerking off to me with my nose in someone's taint, and their hair on my tongue. I tried not to imagine my family finding it and seeing me on all fours in a dress that covered nothing. I tried not to think of any of that stuff.  
Trying did not help.  
I started to pull back, and a hand kept my head where it was. They weren't going to let me take the lead anymore, I was just going to have to either move forward or scream, and... well. it wasn't... that bad? I mean... kinda? They were already in my mouth... ugh, my future kids are gonna see this and have so many questions. 'mommy, why are you putting that strange man's nuts in your mouth?' I cringed again, but at that point I don't think they could see my expression. 

Finally, andre pulled his hand back and I caught my breath. I managed to get out an "um" before he started wiping them across my face. Back across my cheek and around my mouth, this time leaving a snail trail with it.  
"Cut. position 3"  
"Uh, excuse me?" I managed to speak up while everyone was moving  
"Jaiden, you said you wanted to get this done as fast as you could. We're just going to get our footage and get out, alright?"  
"Y-yeah, but I um... I'm not sure if I can keep going." the director sighed.  
"Jaiden, cancelling production this far along would be a loss of 1.2 million dollars." My mouth dropped open, and a stray hair fell out from between my teeth.  
"..But I-"  
"Also, your paycheck at the end of the scene is 40 thousand dollars, with a 33% royalty of all ad revenue made on it. And since the last time we'd shot something like this with a celebrity it had a viewcount of 433 million, that adds up to an extra 50 thousand dollars."  
"O-oh." I muttered, wiping the spit and sweat off of my lips.  
"Now, if you continue, I guarantee we'll be wrapped up in 3 hours or less." I stood for a second thinking about the idea, weighing the pros and cons. Finally, I put my hands under the straps of the dress and slipped out of it, leaving it on the floor in a flump.  
"Lets do this."  
Position 3 was on my back, looking up at andre while he fucked me missionary style. Position 4 was cowgirl. Position 5 was piledriver ( for some reason the camera was really interested in my feet. somethign about covering all the bases.)

"Final position!" Final position. Alright, this was it. I got down on my knees, my pussy sore and raw from trying to have sex for 3 solid hours, put my hands to my mouth, and looked up at the camera. I tried making my eyes as big as possible, sticking and flating out my tongue, looking as submissive as I could.  
"ahhhh."  
I watched andre jerking off, and then shut my eyes. The first load splattered from my hair to my mouth. the second splattered right into it, along with the third. The fourth finally just meekly dribbled into my hands. I opened my eyes and looked up at my costar, swallowing what had landed in my mouth as the rest cooled. The camera swooned and panned, getting every angle that it could before finally-  
"Cut"  



	7. Jaiden groped on a subway - Pastebin.com

  
>uh, jaiden?  
...mmmyeahh...  
>Why is the title to this v-  
yeah. no, yeah, that's... yeah.  
haaa-phew. ok.  
So on the way to YAC last year in san diego, we had to get a subway back and forth from the convention. As you might have guessed from my japan videos, this was not something I was too good at and took the wrong one a bunch of times. On the morning of the fourth day I'd just decided to follow jason around since he was going back and forth from the convention and we were staying in the same hotel. This was a smart plan. I walked out of the convention at the end of the last day, and glanced around at the front enterance in front of the subway.  
"Hmm... um... Where's jason?"  
This was the fatal flaw of my plan.  
I couldn't find jason on the last day! I looked around for him frantically, but after a while I just gave up and took my chances with the subway.  
AND GOT ON THE WRONG ONE.  
I was already tired from the convention, but being stranded 30 miles from my hotel was almost enough to straight up break me. I stopped, walked over to an attendant and as politely as I could manage asked him which train lead to my hotel.  
"Oh, yeah, just get the red line 3b, or the yellow 5h. Just don't get on the purple 7F and you'll be fine."  
...wht-what!? What was I supposed to do with any of tha- WHAT DID HE MEAN BY DON'T GET ON THE PURPLE 7F!? How is not getting on a train going to get me closer to my hotel!?  
"...thanks."  
You've failed me!  
Finally, frustrated and on the brink of collapse, I fell onto the red line 3b, which showed up 4 minutes after that confusing exchange. I held onto the hook because there wasn't any room to sit down and half passed out hanging there, zoning out for the half hour ride ahead of me.  
Then at the next stop 30 people got on and the car was the tightest thing I'd been squeezed in in my entire life. Now, imagine that. Imagine you're a socially awkward nerd, packed in a small tube, about to drop, being bumped into from all sides every time a train you're on comes to a slow down. Now imagine that you'd very recently gotten your nipples pierced and you weren't used to them yet.  
>wait you did wha-  
FUTURE VIDEO  
Promise. Just, seems kinda awkward to bring up here.  
Anyway, with all those bodies rubbing up against each other, what happened next seemed almost normal to my tired head. I guess it started when the guy next to me reached across and put his hand on my hip. I didn't notice at first, but then I started to feel breath on the back of my neck (and a little under my arms). I shifted a little, uncomfortable, but not really wanting to make a big scene in the middle of the ride. I was kinda hoping he'd take a hint and stop, but that's when I learned that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
Cause that's when he moved his hand up my hip and started grabbing my chest.  
I started pushing back against him, trying to get him off me, maybe hoping that this wouldn't attract any kind of attention, but I guess he just took it as sort of an invitation. His other hand crawled across the front of my shirt and trailed down into my panties.  
"Wet already?"  
"em, I j- mm"  
"You're into this, aren't you slut?"  
"No! I just have- mm"  
"Getting off on a subway. You girls are always so selfish." Well, that made me melt in his arms like butter. I always just love to be groped by creepy red pill-ers that have no concept of personal space. But, just to be hard to get, I told him I had mace in my pocket. It was all I could think of at the time, and, unfortunately he wasn't buying it.  
"Stop or I'll scream!"  
"Go ahead and try" You know those nightmares where you try and scream but all that comes out is a muffled gasp? Like you slept with your face in the pillow or something so now you can't even open your mouth? At that moment, that was me.  
I meeped.  
That was all I could manage, just one meep. And clearly everyone else was about as tired as I was or just crazy apathetic, cause a meep didn't do anything. I don't know if he laughed or not, but I did feel his lower hand starting to finger me a little deeper. I felt a bit of a shift and my pants seemed to come down a little lower. Then there was an intense heat as he put his dick between my thighs.  
And that's when I hit on a mental break  
I was horny, pissed, tired, miserable, freaked out, didn't know who this was, and had an hour long ride ahead of me at least. So, why not just get off? Not literally, I was still about 25 miles away from my room, but figuratively. If anyone saw us, I wasn't the one going to prison, and ever since I'd gotten these (definitely a future video) peircings for a reason. I was sick of being the shy virgin, it was time to just go for it.  
I reached down and grabbed his balls. Hard.  
He had the sense to hiss in my ear instead of scream.  
"W-what the h-"  
"Listen. I'm the conductor of this railroad." Lame, but all I could think of. Sub-subways make me think of trains, I guess "Say one wrong word and I'm going to snap your dick off. Got it?"  
"meep." Now that felt good to hear. I lined his head up, and looked out at the window. I could kinda see myself looking back. I looked like I'd been feeling; one of my breasts was out of my shirt, my pants were soaked, and I was crimson; but my face was showing something else. Something I wanted to see.  
The train shook and I fell backwards. He was in. A warm, man sized dildo for my convenience. I pushed back and forth, half trying to match the train speed so I wouldn't get caught, half trying to just get myself off. A left turn would throw us into each other, or a right turn would wind us up before falling back. A part of my mind kept thinking; someone's going to notice. someone's going to shout 'oh my god, jaiden's humping against that poor rando' or 'Hey! That lady's got her tits out!' luckily people were too busy with their phones or trying not to get crushed.  
I felt myself starting to shake, the train seemed to be vibrating beneath my feet, my piercings were rubbing against my shirt and-  
then he came.  
Something about feeling the hot, but cooling spooge on the inside of my legs kinda snapped everything back to reality. I was being groped/raped or doing the raping, or just exhibition-ising on a packed subway. Either way, I needed to get out of there. So, hot bothered and seconds before finally finishing, I pulled up my pants yanked down my shirt, and shouldered my way to the next car, trying to ignore the probably growing spot on my pants.  
...So... all in all, I'd say it was a terrible experience, but I at least tried to get something out of it.  



End file.
